


18 and Wannabe Edgy

by troublestarter12



Series: Incorrect Sanders Sides Sayings Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 18th birthday, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bad Parenting, Best Friends DLMP, Birthday Party, Budding Love, Catholicism mentioned, Crying, Detailed Piercing Procedure, Developing Relationship, Disaster Gay Roman Sanders, Disaster Gays, Ear Piercings, Emotional Mess Roman, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is a bit OOC, Fluff and Angst, Give Roman a hug, Helix Piercing, Human AU, M/M, May want to read first ficlet to fully understand the dynamic, Not Canon Compliant, Not brothers Remus and Roman, Out of Character, Piercings, Professional Piercer Virgil, Remus is just there for the ride, Roman’s Birthday, Slightly older Virgil, Tattoo Artist Virgil, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, all the feels, confident virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublestarter12/pseuds/troublestarter12
Summary: Roman’s 18th Birthday didn’t start nor end how he thought it would.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Incorrect Sanders Sides Sayings Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	18 and Wannabe Edgy

Roman knew his 18th birthday would be anything but normal as soon as he woke up to the faint sound of balloons squealing and jubilant laughter. He contemplated rolling over in his bed to sleep the day away but he realized that he couldn’t avoid the inevitable. With a huff of annoyance, he shoved away his stack of blankets and made his way out his bedroom door with his wild bed head. The squealing of balloons got ever louder as he made his way down the staircase. 

Roman peaked around the corner of the living room wall after his descent to find Remus and Patton giggling like school girls. A helium tank sat in front of the culprits with dozens of stray balloons tossed carelessly around them. He watched as Remus filled a balloon, took a sip of the helium from the balloon, then pulled the end of the ballon taunt to create that awful shrill sound. Patton fell over laughing with cheeks bright red as Remus cackled in a much too high pitch. 

Roman took his opportunity and walked into the room with arms crossed, staring down the two gremlins, “What in the name of Disney are you two doing?”

Remus and Patton immediately sobered up from their round of laughter, “Well, you see....”

“They were supposed to be getting your decorations ready,” Logan said coolly, leaning his shoulder against the living room wall, “However, I see these two can’t handle such a simple task without supervision.”

“We can do this task easily which is why it’s so boring. Couldn’t you have given us a better job? We could handle it,” complained Remus, dramatically jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. 

“Yes, because last time we gave you the task of getting the birthday cake you....,” Logan trailed off, eyebrow raised expectantly.

Remus and Patton sighed, “We dropped the cake and it spilled all over your leather seats.”

“Exactly. Don’t take it personally, but the two of you are the clumsiest duo in the group. I was trying to give you a task where you couldn’t injure yourselves or any of the party’s plans,” Logan explained calmly.

Remus and Patton understood then why they were assigned this task so they mock saluted Logan as they got to actual work.

Logan clapped Roman on his left shoulder, “Happy Birthday my dear friend. Though I wish our surprise would have been a little more secret.” 

Roman smiled, “Thank you my sagely friend. A simple day surrounded by my loved ones was more than enough of a birthday celebration for me. You didn’t need to go to these lengths for a party for little old me.”

Logan shook his head gently, “You would have done the same for any of us.”

Roman beamed at the younger man, already creating the best party in his head for Logan when turned 18 in two days time, “Still, thank you for all you do.”

Logan blinked and cleared his throat, trying desperately to keep his cheeks from burning from the sincere statement, “Well, uh, thank you for the recognition.” 

Roman patted his friend’s shoulder gently before turning to go make himself breakfast from the kitchen across the hall. He screamed in indignation when he caught sight of himself in the hallway mirror. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix the atrocity that was his morning bed head. Logan looked on with amusement flickering in his eyes before turning back to the two gremlins. 

Once Roman ate the French Toast that was so conveniently laid out on the kitchen island for him and got a quick shower, he rejoined his three friends in the living room. The room was covered in red and gold streamers, endless amounts of white balloons filled with gold confetti, and a poster with calligraphy that read “Happy 18th Birthday Our Dramatic Prince”. The sentiment brought tears to his eyes.

Patton slung his arm around the birthday boy and hugged him tight, “Do you like it? Oh, please tell me those are tears of joy. We can take it down if-“

“No, no. It’s so much more than perfect. Thank you guys for such a wonderful birthday,” sniffed Roman, dabbing the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. 

“But Ro, your big day celebrations are only just beginning. We’ve got pretty much a whole day dedicated to our beloved Drama Queen,” Remus teased, a small smile donning his mischievous face.

It was true that a whole day had been planned out for Roman. They went horseback riding, to a Salsa Class with him, they even traveled 2 hours away to see a theater production from his old hometown’s company. Roman heart swelled with each new activity thrown before him as his friends continued to show how much they truly cared for him. And if Logan saw Roman dabbing his eyes, if Patton caught the man sniffing quietly, if Remus heard the gasps and shakes of Roman’s voice with each new destination then they never spoke a word of it. 

When the quartet finally arrived back to Roman’s home, Logan and the gremlins took it upon themselves to clean up the living room of the birthday explosion they unleashed earlier. Logan moved the calligraphy banner into Roman’s room upon his request while Remus and Patton took down all the streamers. Logan, of course, had to stop them from popping the confetti balloons on the couches so he sent them to the backyard while he searched for the vacuum cleaner. 

While the trio cleaned up, Roman sat on his couch scrolling through his phone. A deep frown found its’ way onto his face as he came across his text messages with endless amounts of “Happy Birthdays”. However, the only one that should have been expected was not there. His parents had not even texted him to tell him to have “A great birthday” or anything. In fact, their last text was from 2 weeks ago when they told him to behave while they were away on a couple’s cruise courtesy of his dad’s work. 

Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he tossed his phone onto the neighboring couch cushion. He should have known they wouldn’t call or text him even on his birthday. He can’t let his friends know about this. They already tell him how his parents shouldn’t be so distant and this would only drive the nail into the coffin. So Roman took a deep breath and composed himself back into the “Happy Birthday Boy” role as Logan walked back in with the vacuum cleaner. He would have pulled it off too had Remus not witnessed his friend’s distress from the backyard window. 

“Seriously guys, thanks again for the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Roman smiled brightly as he hugged his friends goodbye.

“Aww, you don’t need to thank us Roman. You deserve to have such a special day,” squealed Patton, giving an air restricting bear hug back.

“Patton is right. You are more than deserving of such a big celebration on your birthday considering how much you do for us all everyday,” Logan locked eyes with Roman, a fondness stretching across his features. 

Roman nodded to the both of them, too afraid that if he spoke he would spill all his emotions. He hugged the two tighter before they made their way out the front door to their carpooled car. Roman stood at the threshold and waved until their tail lights disappeared from his view. 

Remus was sat on the couch, an eyebrow raised as Roman reentered the living room. A silence fell over them before Roman strode over to Remus.

“You’re not heading home yet?” Roman questioned.

Remus shook his head, “I’m not about to leave you alone on a day you aren’t supposed to be lonely.”

“I’m not lonely! I’m just-“ 

“You’re alone. On your birthday no less because your parents left you for a trip,” Remus surmised.

Roman’s head fell as he glued his eyes to the ground, “You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t because you won’t tell me. Help me, hell help all of us understand then,” pleaded Remus.

“How can I when I don’t even understand it myself?” Roman squeaked out, his voice shaking as his chin quivered. 

Remus grabbed Roman and hugged him against his chest, rocking his friend back and forward slowly. Roman gripped Remus’ shirt and hid his face in the other’s neck. 

“How embarrassing,” Roman thought sardonically, “I’m having a breakdown from my not having my parents’ attention.” 

Remus pulled Roman back gently and wiped away any stray tears,”It’s okay to cry over your shitty parents. But, you are old enough to stand up to them now. Tell them how they make you feel.” 

“I-I can’t. Even if I wanted to,” Roman whispered sadly.

“Yes, you can. This is your life. Do what you want!” 

Roman mulled it over as he let Remus’ words sink in. He is 18 so his parents can’t really stop him legally or physically since they are on the ocean at the moment. 

“Yeah. Yeah I can do what I want, can’t I?” Roman asked.

“Absolutely. So what do you want to do? Skydive? I feel like you would like skydiving because-“ Remus started.

“I’ve thought it over before and I’ve decided my final birthday gift will be to myself. I want to get my upper helix pierced!” Roman declared, a light coming back into his eyes.

“You sure about that?” asked Remus, concerned and disbelieving of what he just heard. The same man who couldn’t watch Remus get his own helix pierced without going pale wants one of his own. 

“Yes! I want to rebel against my catholic parentage and do something ‘unholy’ for once in my life,” Roman beamed, any trace of despair completely erased from his features. 

Remus rubbed his brow as a headache began to form, “Okay, okay. But when you cry don’t expect me to wipe your tears.”

Roman smiled at his younger friend, knowing that if tears were seen Remus would immediately wipe them away. 

“What was the name of the place you went to get yours done at again?” Roman looked at Remus expectantly.

“It was Artemis’ Design downtown. I don’t know if Cam is working tonight though,” exclaimed Remus. 

“That’s fine. They take walk-ins all the time, right?” 

“Well, yeah but Cam is the main piercer. I can’t even guarantee a piercer would be working today,” Remus ran a hand through his messy hair.

“We can always see though. What’s the worst that could happen?” Roman prompted.

Remus shook his head as Roman went to grab his car keys, “Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?”

The duo piled into Roman’s 2013 Avenger and took off towards downtown. The city was abuzz with its’ usually night life as bar after bar had lines that went on for blocks. The traffic was horrid as taxi pulled in and out of everywhere in all directions. More than once the duo cussed out jay walkers and out-of-town drivers who had cut them off. When the purple moon sign came up, Roman pulled off into the mainly empty parking lot of the tattoo parlor.

After Roman exited the car and Remus reminded him to lock his car, the duo made their way into the establishment. The sweet chime of a bell alerted the receptionist to the two patrons.

“Hello and welcome to Artemis’ Design. Do you have an appointment?,” the girl, Taylor from her name tag, asked sweetly. 

“No, this one right here decided he wanted a helix done on a whim,” replied Remus as Roman’s eyes were roaming the parlor. 

“Ah, of course. We have only one piercer left still on for tonight so I’ll schedule him down for the next appointment. Should only be about 10 minutes,” Taylor jotted down into her notebook. 

“That’ll be great, thanks,” Roman finally responded.

“Alright, here is the paperwork for you to sign and I’ll let Virgil know he has another client in the meantime,” Taylor handed two pages to Roman before disappearing into a back room.

Roman sat down in one of the plastic chairs in the lobby, knee bouncing the entire time he was filling out his paperwork.

“You know, it isn’t too late to turn back. You could go get a goldfish or something and defy your parents’ ‘No Pets’ rule instead of getting a piercing,” Remus calmly told Roman.

“No, I want this. Although a goldfish isn’t a bad idea,” Roman replied, fiddling with the pen. 

Remus leaned his head back against the lobby wall, “At least Virgil isn’t a newbie. He was the apprentice to Cam when I got mine done last year if I remember right.”

Roman hummed in agreement as he watched the clock tick time away. 

Taylor soon rejoined them with two people following behind. One a very petite person, dark hair in a messy ponytail and a septum piercing probably freshly done, who was smiling brightly as she walked up to Taylor’s desk. 

While the other was a tall, lean man with dark hair falling into his eyes. He stood back from the desk and leaned against the counter separating the lobby and actual tattoo parlor area. He wore an old Nirvana shirt and had his spider-bite piercing done. His sleeves were pushed up and many tattoos lined his forearms. Many were uncolored but one in particular would catch your eye. A black dream catcher surrounded by purple ink and white stars. Roman has never seen a man so beautiful. 

Virgil’s eyes found their way to Roman’s and a small smile was flashed his way. Roman forced himself to look away, cheeks turning a lighter shade of pink, hoping he wasn’t caught staring while Remus flickered his eyes between the two and smirked to himself. 

Virgil walked beyond the counter to the duo, “Ready to get the helix?”

Roman nodded as he stood up to follow the piercer. Remus trailed not far behind as they entered a private room. 

Inside there was an array of piercing jewelry and pictures of the different piercing performed. There was a surgical cart already beside the tattoo bed, everything in place for the piercing on the padded tray. Roman looked nervously at the packed needle on the tray. 

“Go ahead and take a seat. I need to grab another box of gloves real quick then we can get started,” Virgil glanced at Roman before exiting the room momentarily.

Roman twiddled his thumbs as his legs swayed softly off the edge of the bed. 

“It will be fine Roman. Just take a few breaths and squeeze my hand if you need to,” comforted Remus as he came to stand on Roman’s left side. 

Roman nodded shakily, feeling his anxious nerves to bubble up, “Yeah, okay.”

Virgil returned with a pair of black medical gloves on his hand and went to grab his felt pen, “What side do you want the helix on?”

“The right side please.” 

Virgil smiled to himself, “The right ear it is then. I’ll put a marking where the piercing will go and let you see the placement. You will then be able to see if you want it to be higher or lower on your ear.”

Virgil moved to Roman’s right side and gently held his ear. He placed the marking then handed Roman a handheld mirror, “Does that placement look alright to you?”

Roman nodded quickly, mouth too dry to talk.

Virgil quirked a pierced eyebrow at him before setting his mirror down, “You’re obviously nervous about this, aren’t you?”

Roman flashed his eyes to Remus for help but all he did was hold his hands up in surrender.

“It’s okay to be,” Virgil chuckled, “It’s natural after all. So I’ll try my best to do everything to calm those nerves but you have to respond otherwise I don’t know how you’re feeling and thinking.”

Roman bite the inside of his lip, “Okay, I will uh try to be more respondent.”

Virgil nodded, “Great. So, what made you want a helix?”

“I wanted to rebel against my parents I guess.”

Virgil quirked his pierced brow, “Really? How so?”

“Well, they are very strict catholics and don’t believe in piercings or tattoos. So since I turned 18 today, I decided to finally rebel against their old fashioned mindset,” Roman rubbed at the base of his neck. Remus patted his friend’s shoulder softly. 

Virgil finished removing the ball on the horseshoe piece and smiled at Roman, “Well then, Happy Birthday you little renegade.”

Roman flushed, “Uh, thank you.”

Virgil moved from his stool at the surgical cart and stood squarely in front of Roman. Roman could smell the sweet scent of cinnamon on Virgil when he was standing so close. It took everything in Roman not to hug the man who seemed so sincere. 

“Alright, the procedure will take just a couple of seconds. You will feel a pinch and then it will be done. Do me a favor and try not move during the actual piercing otherwise it could go wrong, okay?” Virgil asked, staring into Roman’s eyes.

Roman nodded rapidly, “Got it. Do not move.” 

Roman leaned back on the bed as Virgil gently pushed his shoulder back towards the bed. He closed his eyes as he felt Virgil move his hair behind his ear and out of the way, causing his breathing to hitch. Remus had his fingers intertwined with Roman’s as Roman waited with baited breath. Roman felt a cold, stinging liquid against his ear and moves away. 

“Ow, oh my god that hurts like a bitch!” Roman exclaimed as he went to cover his ear. 

Virgil gently grasped his wrist to stop him, “That was just the cleaning alcohol. If you touch your ear now I will have to redo it. We have to disinfect the area to stop bacteria from causing infection.” 

Virgil released his wrist and Roman slid it down to the piercing table, “Oh fuck me.”

Remus snickered, finally piping up from the side after watching the disaster gays, “He might if you ask him nicely!”

Roman and Virgil both turned pink though Virgil was able to reign it back in faster than Roman.

Virgil cleared his throat, “Just try to stay still and take even breaths. It will be over real soon.”

Roman glared at Remus, who only wiggles his eyebrows, and nodded to Virgil.

Virgil finished cleaning Roman’s ear and opened the package with the sterilized, hollow needle. He gently grasped Roman’s ear as he got in position to pierce.

“Now breathe in for four and on the breath out I’ll pierce,” Virgil instructed softly.

Roman breathed in as Virgil counted out loud then on his exhale he felt a sharp pinch for a couple seconds then warmth flood his right ear. He felt a dull throbbing start on the location of the piercing and felt some blood drip down the backside of his ear but he wouldn’t dare move until Virgil had given him the go-ahead.

Virgil quickly placed the jewelry into the hollow needle and pulled said needle the rest of the way through. He swiftly clamped the one end of the horseshoe with surgical scissors and screwed in the missing ball onto the jewelry.

Virgil gently wiped away the specks of drying blood with saline solution, “There, you are done Little Renegade.”

Roman opened his eyes and met Virgil’s, “Really?”

Virgil chuckled softly, “Really. Your aftercare instructions are on this page. Do not put Vaseline on your piercing and try not to sleep or touch it until it is healed. Healing will generally take about 8-12 weeks for a helix.”

Roman smiled at the piercer, “Thank you.”

Virgil looked at Roman curiously, “You don’t need to thank me. It is my job after all.”

Roman persisted, “Still, you made sure to ease my worries before hand so thank you.”

Virgil casted down his eyes onto the tiled floor, “Well, then you are welcome.”

Virgil opened up the room door once again and followed his patrons out afterwards until he reached the parlor’s counter. 

He mindlessly drummed his fingers on the counter’s top, “Taylor will take care of you from here. Have a good rest of the night boys.”

Remus nodded towards him while Roman turned with a smile, “You too Virgil.”

Virgil nodded to them both with a quick smile before going back into the private room to clean up his station. 

Taylor checked them out and gave Roman his H2Ocean spray for cleaning his piercing and wished them a good night. On the way out, Remus had to remind Roman he can’t touch his piercing as they walked to the car. 

The drive home was much quicker than the ride to the parlor and almost too soon Roman had dropped Remus off at his house, a block away from his own, and bid his young friend goodnight. Remus tried to protest and have Roman let him spend the night so Roman wasn’t alone. Unfortunately, Remus’ parents decided he could see Roman tomorrow morning since he spent all day with his friend and away from his family. Remus begrudgingly said good night to Roman and promised to meet him first thing in the morning to go to the Cat Cafe. 

As Roman got ready for bed that night he remembered the aftercare instruction page he had set down in his room when he had got home. He grabbed it quickly and went to follow the direction with his saline spray when scrawling writing caught his eye. 

In the bottom left hand corner of the paper, a cell phone number was written messily with the words, “He was right you know,” written below it. 

Roman laughed softly to himself as Remus’ word floated back into his mind, “He might if I ask nicely?”

Roman saved the number in his phone under the name “Dark Daydream”. He couldn’t resist himself as he sent a simple text to the piercer, “He was right on both ends.”

If after that night Roman appeared happier, more content with life and less lonely, well then Remus just smiled sweetly as the friend group tried to guess what had overcome their dearly beloved Prince.


End file.
